Straight From the Heart
by lilpurplebird
Summary: After the sudden crime of Kohana, Hidoi vows never to love again and grows distant, while Kumo, a new reporter, slowly takes place in his life. Unknown to them, a terrible past comes back to haunt them. Better than it sounds; WizGato, human-like livin
1. Chapter One: Kohana's Theft

I had gotten the idea from ESPN radio last year listening to Doug and Wolf. The one thing that made me giggle was when they brought up the question to Diane (jokingly, I don't remember how it came up) "Where do you live?" From that, I suddenly got a very funny image and thought this up. And it wouldn't really work unless they were reporters. And because of that, some information about the reporter's job and even the news station will be off, somewhat. I took a tour at EVIT and they had a class for reporters and I saw a sneak peek at what people do behind-the-scenes, so that helped a little. But still, I know I got some things wrong, so forgive me and correct me when needed.

All the Digimon have Japanese names (and I don't have the heart to change the names), and live somewhat human lives. Please put up with me, since this is actually a year old and the idea never/won't change.

Disclaimer: Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo, and some street/building names have come from the Escaflowne series/movie, produced by Sunrise Studios and directed by Kazuki Akane.

Enjoy!

---------------------------

**Chapter One: Kohana's Theft**

Lunchtime was a busy part of Gaea Station. All of the staff, save for the owner and his co-workers, gathered together in the reporter's resting room and chatted with their partners and eat together. It wasn't used all day, but workers who arrived early report there until the others arrive. But for Hidoi Honda, lunch was a time to study and memorize the reports for that evening. So he sat at the table, head in his hand as he thoroughly looked over his papers. He barely touched his lunch, and he never did look up.

With the exception of _her_.

Kohana Kinomoto. She was the prettiest womon of petite size who worked at the Station. Her hair of vines was skillfully put in any style she felt comfortable in that day. She never liked it over her shoulders, she had once said, but preferred it pulled back in the styles she learned in college from the cosmetologists she had as roommates. Nearly all of her dresses were hand-made, her eyes shone beautifully from her pale pink face and she usually flew from room to room gracefully as a pixie should. All of the mons had their eyes on her, but he knew her best, after having been study companions in college. He found himself to like her, maybe even love her. But never had he dared ask her out to a date, shame on him.

Speaking of Kohana, she finally turned to him, taking a peek at the papers. "Studying again, huh?" she asked sweetly.

"Yup." He didn't look up. Now wasn't the time.

She gave a slow sigh, scooping up some of his ramen and stuffing it into her mouth. He didn't care or seem to notice. "You were always the nerd in the class, having studied day in and day out. No wonder all the girls avoided you." She smirked. "Your nerdiness scared them off."

Ah, one of their own inside-jokes. How it ticked him off. "No," he grumbled. "I wasn't a jock, so of course they avoided me."

Kohana poked his cheek with the plastic fork. "Lighten up, will ya? I've seen nerds go on dates before."

"Aw, leave him alone, Ko," Ryuu Tanaka said, sipping his milk. The XV-mon kept his scarlet eyes on her, not bothering to participate in other of the conversations. He was one of the single mons who had his heart set out towards her, though she saw him as a friend. "He's trying to memorize."

Kohana waved it away. "He's used to me teasing him like this." She poked him again though he was starting to get irritated from feeling plastic jabbing into his skin. "Aren't you, Hidoi?"

With his angel wings fluttering, Junjo Sakamoto laughed, seeing his look on his face. "You really aren't are you?" he pointed out, shaking his head.

The Lillymon stopped and peered at him. His green eyes slightly glanced up to look at her before turning back to his papers. She frowned. "You okay?"

He nodded slowly.

"Are you mad because I'm eating your lunch?"

"No, go ahead," he grumbled. "I'm not hungry."

Ryuu made a whistling sound as he dipped his hand downward. "Hear that? That's your metabolism falling."

The Angemon smacked him against the head to shut him up.

Shrugging, Kohana silently ate the rest of his lunch with ease, only nodding when people were talking to her and asked if she agreed with them on a certain situation. When she finished, she stretched and got up from her chair. "I have to go do some errands," she said to her friends surrounding her. "I'll be back before the evening news."

They all called out a good-bye (except the Wizardmon) and with a wave, she fluttered out the door. All eyes of the single mons followed her until she was out of sight. Groaning, Hidoi barely missed slamming his head on the table when his hand slipped.

*~*~*

Hours later, Kohana had not yet returned. There was a near twenty minutes before broadcast, and Hidoi spent this time looking over his papers one last time. Next to him sat the weatherman and sports reporter, having talked about certain things from that day now had changed topics to a complain about dating problems Ryuu had. "I don't know what I did wrong," he blabbed on. "All I did was get fresh on her."

The Angemon wasn't very interested in the topic and was trying hard not to fall asleep. "I think I found your problem," Junjo muttered, mouth almost obscured from his hand.

The dragon was oblivious and continued to yap on. "It stinks. I can never find a girl who would want to stay near me longer than a week. They all slap me after the date. Maybe I'm losing my touch—"

"How were your high school dates like?"

Ryuu gave a smirk. "I was a jock in school," he replied. "All the girls loved me. I mean, who wouldn't love football players, I mean really? I had lines at my locker, an infinite amount of phone calls, and a crowd of girls just crying and begging me to take them out on a date." He laughed a dry and short-lived laugh. "Now-a-days no one seems to get near me anymore. I've always wondered why. Do I offend somehow?" Quickly he took a whiff from under his arms. "Nope, that's not it."

Thankfully, Kohana arrived before Hidoi could leap up and strangle the XV-mon. But her entrance wasn't fluent and graceful like it usually was. She came into the studio all skittish and jumpy, her eyes darting this way and that and fingers twitching. It concerned him to see her like this. Normally she was carefree and filled with joy. The Wizardmon reached out and touched her arm, making her squeak with fright and turn to his direction sharply. "Are you okay? You look like someone attacked you along the way."

"WHAT!" Ryuu suddenly exclaimed loudly, surprising all occupants in the room. "WHO ATTACKED YOU, KOHANA?! Tell me their names! I'll knock them senseless!"

She gave a nervous, high-pitched laugh. "I'm flattered you'd do that, Ryuu, but I wasn't attacked," she corrected him. "It's a pretty windy day out today. I almost hit a tree branch, so I'm still a bit cautious."

"Oh, good, I thought you were hurt."

Hidoi rolled his eyes and let his head drop. He didn't catch it in time and his forehead slammed against the counter top, making the three jump out of their skins. That was when the co-worker floated into the room, and all chatting stopped when a strange presence filled the atmosphere. Myou Kazamoto had a strange, unexplainable talent for silencing a noisy room just by showing up. No one's so sure why, though his scarlet hood covering his icy eyes and his golden scythe hanging from an arm gave them theories he was the Grim Reaper. They were short-lived once he found out about the rumors. The wizard sat up straighter and tensed up when the Phantomon levitated to their counter.

His eyes scanned between the four, glaring at each one. Finally his eerie, ghoulish voice sounded from the black abyss of his hood. "Is there something wrong here? I heard someone yell, particularly you, Mr. Tanaka."

Ryuu stood erect. "Sir, it wasn't me!" he reported like he was in the Army. "Kohana had just came and surprised us both! We're sorry to have trick—startled you like that!"

Myou only glared and turned to the others. "Is there anything else out of place? Mr. Sakamoto?"

He only shook his head. "Nothing to report."

"Honda? Got anything to say?"

"Nothing as well," he answered.

Nodding slowly, but suspiciously, he turned to Kohana. He noticed she was sitting up straighter than usual; her mouth was a straight line, and her gaze was over his head and focused. His eyes narrowed. "Is there anything wrong, Miss Kinomoto?" he asked calmly.

Her head shook vigorously. "No, no! Nothing, Mr. Kazamoto, sir, no!"

He gave a sharp nod, then turned to leave. "Five minutes," he called out before disappearing out the door. Once he left, the strange feeling was lifted, and the people were more comfortable to talk.

Junjo shook his head slowly. "I hate that guy," he muttered darkly. "There's something evil about him."

"Said the angel," Ryuu coughed, quickly ducking to get to his station he could swing a punch.

Hidoi turned towards his companion, brow furrowed in suspicion. She still seemed jumpy. A near-miss with the tree branch wouldn't have done it. He was tempted to read her mind, but knew better. She'd get very upset with him. Softly, he reached over to touch her arm, but Kohana jerkily pulled it back from impulse. "You sure you're okay?" he asked once more.

"Yes, yes!" she nearly shouted, turning to him angrily. "Now please, lay off it!"

He bowed his head and turned to face the cameras. The cameramen signaled the start, and the people in the audio played the introduction of the news. Finally, he spoke on cue. "Good evening, Server. I'm Hidoi Honda."

Kohana barely missed her intro. "And I'm Kohana Kinomoto," she said squeakily, then cleared her throat. "Sorry. First on Gaea, dozens are dead, more mortally injured when a school shooting at—"

He listened closely, not because of the news, but from the way her voice wavered in and out of focus. She still kept her facial expressions on, and yet it couldn't hide the fact she was nervous and unable to control it. It really confused him. Maybe she was worried about an up-coming news story? He quickly looked through his papers. Nope. Nothing that would cause her to freak. Unless...

After several more news have gone back and forth and it was commercial, he tried again. "Kohana, are you worried about something?"

"Why would you ask that?" she snapped.

"Well, I thought maybe... one of the news frightened you."

"No, you know they're all the same. Kidnappings here and there, robberies left and right, violence everywhere you go. Rapes have even shot up in the last month."

Hidoi had to agree. They lived in a godforsaken time and place where nothing was safe. He was always confined inside after school like other children, and parents worried about school if that one day was the last day of their children's lives. Everyday, he and his little sister were bombarded by hugs and kisses from their mother before being released for school. And of course, they came home safe and she'd babble on about a shooting and worried it was their school. And more children disappeared between lunch hours, before and after school, and during recess than any place in the town. Only a few of those students were found alive.

By the time the second commercial break came around, Nohara Tatsuya vaporized from thin air right in front of Hidoi. He was confused at the Piximon's sudden appearance. "What's this?" he wondered, taking the paper and looking it over. Looking back up, he noticed her watery eyes told him something was wrong.

"Just recently came in," she whispered sadly. Then she evaporated with a small "poof".

Kohana looked over. "What's the news?"

Looking back over the update, he said, "There was a robbery not too far from here."

"Oh, my. I hope he's caught." Her tone was monotone, but he didn't take it seriously.

The cameras then turned back on, but this time it was for the weather report. From across the room, Ryuu happily greeted the audience in Server and got around to forecasting the weather. It was typical early spring weather, being in mild temperatures and cool breezes coming in from the east. And of course, spring meant the snowbirds would finally leave. How he hated the snowbirds, almost always over-populating the area. The rains might help chase them out.

"`Kay, back to you guys," he announced at the end, clicking his tongue and pointing at them.

Hidoi took note to strangle him later. "Thank you, Ryuu. A robbery had taken place this afternoon at the local strip mall down at the intersection of Gaea and Alseides. We were told it was another common theft, but what happened is leaving the store in complete surprise. We have the footage of the robbery in the recording studio to show you. Kimi, what's so unusual about this one that makes this robbery different?"

The screen turned on behind the cameramen, and the Garudamon came into view. Her sharp, azure eyes seemed to look at him, without seeing him physically. It creeped him out whenever she did that, or anyone else in that matter. It was like the boss made the screens like that on purpose. But the gaze in her eyes were sad and regretful. Other workers in the background were silent. Not a good sign. "According to the tape, the theft was related to the typical price-tag switch, only it was torn off to make it seem like it was her own bag. I-it's a bit difficult to even talk, let alone think about this, Hidoi," she said timidly.

"Why? Was there something disturbing about the tape?" he asked.

"Not really. It's the thief that has us puzzled and asking..." She gave a sigh and shook her head, golden hair-tails flopping to the sides. "'Why?'."

Hidoi raised a brow, but when the screen switched to the video clip and explanation, his eyes went wide with shock. Across the room, Ryuu fell out of his seat with a yell, and Junjo's jaw had dropped. The cameramen turned around to look as well, and one caught himself from swearing. The Wizardmon only kept shaking his head, gaping in disbelief.

In clear colors, as Kimi narrated Kohana Kinomoto nervously looked around the aisle, and swiped off a leather purse. She ripped off the price tag and stuffed it in another purse, quickly flitting away. The employer of the store was shown, only to respond how disappointed and unexpected the robbery turned out to be.

At last she appeared again, only to be on the verge of tears. "I-I had... n-no idea this would happen," she choked. "I mean... why would she do this? Ko..."

The wizard knew the cameras were back on him, but he turned to Kohana slowly. She was sitting in her seat, head down and face red from holding in her emotions. Finally, he breathed out, "Why, Kohana?"

She only wept.

*~*~*

Kohana was fired that night, and she returned the purse to the mall before turning herself in. She was told, from what everyone learned from Myou, that she was a disgrace to Gaea Station. Everyone quickly had gathered around her before she could leave to say farewell. Hidoi wasn't among the crowd. He stood off to the side, and stared helplessly as his friend, companion, and secret love walked out the door in handcuffs. The whole staff was excused early for the night, and the womons cried along the way. He did as well, but only his heart made the sound.

The next morning, he had grown sick and called in for a replacement. All day, with the blinds closed and radio still on, he sat in darkness, not eating and unmoving. It was a shock to his mind, and it refused to believe she did a crime. Having cried himself dry, Hidoi could only stare and let his body cry it out. His heart was the only one left that continued to weep for her. For the _old_ Kohana he knew. But alas, she could never come. He cursed himself for not saying anything, and blamed it on his shyness.

Along with it, he made a mental vow to never, for as long as he lived, fall in love again. His heart locked up at the agreement and the tears stopped flowing. But the pain still lingered.

*~*~*

Within the next month, he was cold as winter itself, never smiling anymore even for a little bit, and couldn't help but glare at all who spoke to him. He kept his serious tone while reporting, but the icy stare frightened his temporary companions who said they'd rather replace him when he was gone, or take the morning and/or afternoon shifts. It was getting harder for the boss to find other staff members who'd stay for at least a week, and had sent Myou to scold Hidoi.

He didn't take heed.

Later one day, he sat alone in the meeting room after lunch after everyone was gone—or left earlier than usual—until Junjo and Ryuu remained. They felt they needed to comfort him, even if he was to reject all of their help. "Hidoi, everything will be okay," the Angemon kept saying. "Things will get better."

"Or worse," the XV-mon piped up. At the warning glare, he quickly added, "Then it'll get better."

The magician only waved them off, not wanting to talk. Sighing, Junjo tried again. "There are plenty of womons out there who are perfect for you." Quickly he shut up the weatherman before he could say anything else.

"I vowed never to love again," Hidoi mumbled. "Now go away."

The two only stood there staring at him sadly until Ryuu made a few swipes on his up-turned wrist. The angel raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"He's gone emo," the dragon mouthed.

"He's gone what?"

Slapping his head, he shouted, "I'm saying he's emotional! I bet he cuts himself! Look, here's proof!" He reached for Hidoi's arm, but his hand was slapped away.

"You're so naïve, Ryuu," he grumbled, glaring over at him. "Adults don't cut themselves. They deal with the pain and try to solve it their own way."

"Hidoi, this isn't healthy. You'll get sick again—"

"Shut it," he snapped at Junjo. "I don't care anymore. Now get the hell out of my face. And you, don't you have a date?"

"I was dumped, but thanks for remembering," the Champion said, walking out the door.

The Angemon stood at the doorway for a while, gazing down at his friend sadly. He wished he could do more to help this stubborn mon, but knew he wouldn't cooperate. "You're in my thoughts and prayers, Hidoi," he whispered quietly before closing the door shut behind him.

Out of earshot from anybody, he cried.

--------------------------

Gatomon will appear in the next chapter, I'm just introducing basically a good majority of the news crew and setting up the plot.


	2. Chapter Two: Kumo

All righty, then, chapter two! Gatomon makes her appearance here, as well as the antagonist. I'm sure you'll all know or have known from the start who it was going to be. But it's _the role._

I forgot to mention in the first chapter the reasons for the rating. Starting, eh next chapter or so, comes the mention of child abuse and something else that makes this T, if not language (well, maybe not, that's more of a brief thing).What that is I'm not saying D. _Yet._ Oh, and thanks for the review, Kyer! ***throws cookie***

Disclaimer: I'll never get ownage to anything in this story unless for whatever reason I'm the long-lost daughter/niece/granddaughter/cousin/whatnot of Akiyoshi Hongo, which I'm not. The plot is original. (Tidbit: this is actually related to an old story I previously did before this, but it'll never see the light of day since it died with my other laptop xP.)

**Chapter Two:****Kumo**

"Ookawa, no! I'm home now!"

"Come on, babe, just one kiss."

"No! Let go of me!"

Kumori-Garasu slapped the Elecmon with all her strength when he got just close enough to plant a kiss on her mouth. He let go immediately and she hurried back inside her apartment, slamming the door shut and locking it. She trudged into her room and sat on her bed, groaning. She should've said no to that stupid date, if she knew he was going to get fresh. Of course, they_ all_ do that to her. Ever since she first started dating, they put their arm around her shoulder thus invading her personal space. Sometimes there was a nibble here and there, and she'd quickly walk back home in the middle of the date. As she got older, an attempt for a kiss was usually all she got.

Sighing, Kumori got ready for bed, checking to make sure her alarm clock was on the right time for the next morning. She didn't want to risk being late to her interview tomorrow. She was excited to want to be a news reporter. Why else did she spend those few years in college? After hearing there was a job opportunity at the Gaea Station, she made an appointment and got her resumé finished. A smile appeared on her face at the thought of finally working at her dream job.

Quickly, she made sure all windows and doors were locked and checked all rooms for unwanted people. Then she climbed into bed and turned off the lamp's light. Turning on the CD player, she lay in the dark, listening to the slow songs echoing in the abyss. Her head lolled to one side to look at the picture on the dresser. It was of her parents' wedding day, the bride and groom beaming brightly. Her mother was a beautiful bride, especially with her long angel sleeves she had always wanted and satin white gloves. The groom was holding her tight by the waist, his head leaning on hers lovingly. Kumori missed her parents so much. She would sometimes ask the picture why they died and left her with her uncle at such a young age of eight.

Her eyes shot over to the darkest part of the room, thinking she saw something move. Clicking on the light, she sighed with relief when there was nothing animated in the room save herself. "Oh, calm down, Kumo," she told herself. "Everything's locked. No one can get in. You're fine."

Shrouding herself in darkness once more, she led her mind to another topic. She thought about how her little sister was doing. Though not related by blood, Kumo always thought Shizuka as her little sister. The Terriermon—oh how she felt connected to her at first sight—was an orphan as well, but became one at the age of five going on six when her parents died in an epidemic. Shizuka, though sickly, was one of the few who never caught it, miraculously. But she was in terrible shape for a while afterwards, crying for her parents during the first few months. When she was available for the Big Brother, Big Sister Club, the Gatomon was the one who took her in. Though they only went to the park or to a movie every now and then when she was well, they spent her Wednesdays playing in her apartment. She'd get complaints from her neighbors, but they kept on chasing each other around, giggling and screaming and playing board games.

Oh, how she loved Shizuka.

A small smile appeared on her lips at the thought, and she was able to sleep well through the night.

*~*~*

He was the proud owner and boss of Gaea Station. He was rich, handsome, maybe even polite. Every thing inside the building was in his iron grip, and what was law was law. Now, no one went to him for interviews; no, Teki did that for him. The only time workers came to him was for punishment. He fated their future: he decides who stays and who goes. That Kohana Kinomoto was a fool. He saw the fear and regret in her eyes when she was called in. He stayed calm otherwise, but let her go and watched her leave in the police car. And after hearing from Myou a womon was interested in filling in the spot, he had immediately stood at his window, staring down in the streets below.

His icy eyes scanned the folks walking by, not one heading towards his building. He counted out the staff as they came, and noticed Ryuu making a total idiot out of himself to a small crowd. If he knew he acted that way, he would've never let Teki hire him. But alas, until he did something wrong, he was here to stay. So far, he did his job correctly both inside and out. The mon glanced over at a picture on his desk, glaring at it. How many years was it since she avoided him? If he was correct, she'd be turning twenty-two these up-coming months. About four years since she escaped from him. No matter. She'll be found.

Looking back, he spotted another figure walking up to the building, stopping to gaze up at it. Snatching binoculars from a drawer, he peered through it and his eyes widened. A smirk spread on his purple lips when he saw her bright sapphire eyes smiling up at the station. "Ah. She's come crawling back," he stated under his breath.

Excellent, he thought. She couldn't keep away from him any longer, it figured. Seems she'd rather come back, much like a good niece should for her uncle. He'd have her yet, and finish the job he started fourteen years ago. If she hadn't gone to the police yet.

Swerving away from his spot at the window, he strolled calmly, but fluidly, out of his office. Anyone he passed by stepped away quickly, bowing and staring up at him in shock. One even managed to stutter out a greeting to him as he walked down the hallway he was in. He reached the door of his supervisor and threw it open, where Teki gave a sudden yell, falling out of his chair at his appearance. "Mr. Shibou, sir!" he exclaimed with a gasp. "What a surprise! Did something happen? Is it urgent?"

The blonde mon slammed his hands onto the desk, making him slip off the side once more. Leaning in close, he whispered harshly to him, his dripping fangs showing through his smirk. "Whatever you do, Teki, don't let her get away."

He crawled back up from the floor. "Uh, don't let who get away?"

"The girl coming in for the interview," he reminded impatiently. "Hire her."

The supervisor knitted his brows skeptically. "Are you sure? I haven't met her yet."

He smacked his fist again on the surface sharply. "Yes! I don't care if she doesn't qualify, hire her!"

The DemiDevimon looked up with his golden hawk eyes. "What does she look like?"

"The most beautiful thing you've ever set your eyes on, and don't forget it!" Standing up erect, he turned to leave.

"But, uh... do you happen to know what her name is for... demanding such a thing?" came the next deadly question.

Shibou gave a wicked smile at once, glancing over his shoulder. "Kumori-Garasu Ame Ishida."

Teki blinked, disconcerted. "Correct me if I'm wrong but... she has the same last name as you."

"Her pretty-boy of a father was my brother." He said it in a disgusted spat, fists clenching and eyes narrowing at the mention of his sibling. "When he died, _unexpectedly_, she was placed into my care at the age of eight. I never knew how beautiful and vulnerable she was, as she wasn't allowed near me. But the laws of the land states that an orphaned child must go to his or her closest relative until he or she reaches eighteen. So she had no choice but to come."

The bat was still confused about the whole ordeal and this talk about her being kept from him and vulnerability, but decided against asking. "But... why do you want her to work here?"

"You idiot, you know we need a new reporter for the evening news!" Shibou shouted. "And the other reason is so she doesn't get away from me again! I haven't finished with her yet!" And he slammed the door shut on the way out. The halls were cleared at once until he disappeared into his office. There, he collapsed into his chair, and grinned evilly at the picture of his niece—taken shortly when she reached maturity. It was by one of her friends, but he found it in her scrapbook she had left in hurrying to leave the house and framed it for his office. She never suspected a thing.

He ran a slender finger down the glass frame where her cheek was, wondering why she never smiled at him like that. "You'll soon be mine," he murmured, an evil chuckle mixed in. "Very soon."

*~*~*

Hidoi slowly walked through the crowded streets to the station, eyes staring blankly ahead. He barely glanced at anyone, and didn't care about the blooming flowers growing from the trees overhead. Nothing was on his mind, but the thoughts of yesterdays before and the news he would receive. To anyone who never knew him, he was an empty shell that still breathed. His eyes were lighter in color from loss of light, and his face was rigid in the same expression, his mouth in a straight line. There was nothing that mattered to him anymore. Anything and everything precious to him was taken away. First, it was his sister, then family and friends. Faith and hope were next, then love. What remained besides his memories was his life. He would sometimes scream in the middle of the night that his life should be taken away as well, only to wake up disappointed he lived another day.

_God must hate me,_ he kept thinking to himself over and over. _He must enjoy torturing me._

Walking through the lobby, he headed straight for the elevator, barely missing Junjo along the way. The angel took one look at him and excused himself from the conversation to hurry after him. "Good morning, Hidoi," he greeted quickly.

He didn't bother to answer and grumpily glared up at him. The look made him flinch slightly, but continued to follow. "Hey, haven't you heard? They found a new partner for you, and she's being interviewed right now. If she gets the job, you won't have to worry about her running off and doing things."

Hidoi scoffed. "By the time the month ends, she'll be begging to quit."

"That's not true! She'll be staying!"

They reached the elevators only to find, much to his disappointment, they weren't working at he moment. The Wizardmon swore under his breath. "Are the other elevators like this?"

"No. Ryuu was being an idiot over here—" Junjo never finished his sentence for the wizard had spun around to go find the other elevators in the lobby. Sighing, he stayed behind him, hands in his pockets.

"Stop following me," his friend snapped. "I want to be alone."

"Look Hidoi, you need to get over it. What Kohana did was wrong, but what's done is done. After the interview, the new girl will be working with you." At this, he shrugged. "And who knows. You might start liking her like with Ko."

The mon paused at the elevators, leering behind his shoulder. "How'd you know about that?" he growled.

"Everyone knew about it from the day you two first came to work at Gaea," Junjo confessed, almost regretfully. "Not that someone was gossiping, but it was relevant." He grew silent for a minute, staring at the floor to avoid the poisonous glare. When he spoke again, it was in a whisper. "She liked you, too, Hidoi."

His emerald eyes only narrowed. "Where'd you hear this?"

"I heard her talking to Nohara and Sora about it one day, about a few months before the theft. I decided against telling you, thinking she might get... mad at me."

It hurt him to hear it, finding out only recently that she too had feelings for him. But it was too late, for she's gone, locked up in a jail cell in guilt. And here he was, still working and yet wasn't the same before she went and shattered him to pieces. "You should've told me anyway," he grumbled, looking away and pushing the button.

"I'm sorry," the Angemon apologized. "But at least you have a chance to find someone new now."

"Junjo, I'm through with love," Hidoi interrupted. "When the news came out about her crime, my heart broke. The week I was gone, I was fighting with myself. I locked up my heart at the end with a vow that I'd never love again." The bell dinged behind him, and the metallic doors slid open.

The angel stared at him. "Is that why you ran from home?" he murmured darkly. "Because you could not love your family the same way before your sister died?"

Without another word, the wizard backed into the compartment, his eyes coolly locked on him before he was cut off from view. Junjo stared at his reflection, fearing for his friend's life.

*~*~*

"Ryuu! Stop it!"

"Sleepy-heads!"

Haru Tachikawa stood up at once, narrowing her green eyes. Her ivy-like fingers grew when she raised her hands towards the XV-mon, threatening to constrict him. His dopey smile dropped, and he let out a nervous laugh. "Say that again," she growled, the magenta petals on her head spreading out flat.

"Well, I realize some of you _have_ gotten up earlier than normal so you could get here on time," he corrected himself slowly.

She dropped the attack and sat back down, glaring at him. Feeling that danger was gone, he swiped someone's cup of coffee and gulped it empty. "Hey!" Nohara cried out when she returned. "You coffee thief!"

Hidoi listened to the ever-growing fight between the two from far off, leaning up against the wall away from everyone else. He didn't mind standing, but since he was considered an omen if noticed, he made it a hobby. Always he stood by the window, staring off in the distance of the city. But never did he look at the buildings. His mind was always wandering off when he was by himself. It was a habit he created when he was a child, as a way to escape the world temporarily. But after little Natsu had died, he used it as a way to escape permanently. There, he imagined she was still alive and well, and they were playing their childish games. Her voice would chime and charm itself into his heart, and he'd smile.

But today, he wasn't smiling and he'd never will. For his mind was on nothing, and he was doomed to fall forever into himself until he would disappear. No one would ever notice. He'd be alone at last...

"Hey, kids! Stop arguing!" Myou's haunting voice called out from the doorway. Ryuu and the Piximon stopped trying to kill each other to look over at the Phantomon. One look into his soulless eyes and they stood at attention, forgetting about their argument over a cup of coffee. Some of the other workers also sat up in their seats, growing silent at once.

Feeling proud of himself, he started, "All right, folks. I have some good news. We have a new reporter to replace Miss Kinomoto. Before I let her in, I want you all to behave yourselves and at least look like you're interested." He directed the last request at Hidoi, who barely noticed. "Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Kazamoto!" they cried out.

With a nod of the head, he leaned outside and waved an arm to a personage by the door. After one step into the room—the Wizardmon took note of the sudden interest in Ryuu's eyes at the sight of the female—a smile seemed to appeared on everyone's faces, some by force, others from relief. The mage didn't seem interested at first sight. The new female was a small pure-white cat with large but attractive eyes of the brightest blue he's seen. Her hands were covered in lime-green, red-orange jagged gloves with the claws at the end well-polished and sharp. Her lengthy striped tail twitched every now and then. A small smile was on her lips, though she looked nervous.

The ghoul introduced her. "This is Kumori-Garasu Ishida, and I want you all to be nice to her, boss's orders."

"Please, call me Kumo," she insisted, her ears flitting. Hidoi looked away, sneering back outside. She could never replace Kohana.

Ryuu rushed up to her side at once, not taking heed of Myou still hovering behind her. All he could see was this fair maiden in front of him. Crouching down to grasp her hand, he said ravishingly, "Welcome to our amiable building of the good and bad news, Miss Ishida am I correct?"

"Oh, God." With a roll of the eyes, Myou left the room.

"Uh, yes, that's right," she said, smiling nervously. "I'm not married, if that's what you mean."

He grinned at her. "But of course. If you were married, would I do this?" He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

She flushed, shifting her eyes away. "P-probably not."

Smiling, he stood up and began, "My name is Ryuu Tanaka. I'm a single of twenty-three years and the weather forecaster of this pleasant place. Server depends on me to give them the weather for the week."

"Then does that mean Server depends on _me_ to give them the sports for the week?" Junjo smirked, glancing over at the other staff members. Many laughed, making the dragon fluster.

"Of course not! Sports has nothing to do with the skies!"

"Tonight, there is a chance of a hailstorm the size of golf balls," he mocked. "Thank God it's not baseball sized. My new Ferrari would be ruined." More roars of laughter.

"It's not funny! And I have a Mustang, thank you very much!" Ryuu huffed.

Kumo giggled with the group until she caught herself. "Sorry, Mr. Tanaka. It was rude of me. But it's still humorous."

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" he agreed all of a sudden.

"Think you can introduce me to the crew?"

Wrapping his tail around her shoulder, despite her sudden tensing of the muscles, he proclaimed, "Of course, Kumo! I'll show you the whole building if you wish!" Walking up to Junjo, he gestured to him with a hand. "This angel fellow here is a good pal of mine, Junjo Sakamoto."

The Angemon held out a hand for a friendly handshake. "Welcome to Gaea Station," he greeted.

She stared worriedly at the hand, unsure if to trust it. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Stop scaring her, man!" Ryuu shouted at the confused angel. "And this young lady here is Nohara Tatsuya."

"Bite me, Ryuu," she hissed at him, but smiled sweetly at the Gatomon. "Hello, young lady. You're such a pretty womon. How does it feel to be the youngest in the crew?"

She thought it over, then shrugged. The Piximon laughed heartily. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one, ma'am."

The XV-mon's eyes lightened up. "Twenty-one?"

"Yeah..."

"Really? You don't look a day over eighteen."

"Ryuu, you pervert, knock it off!" Haru snapped from across the room.

"That Floramon over there is Haru Tachikawa. I'd stay away from her if I were you," he whispered aside.

Kumo blinked, but smiled at the womon anyway, giving a small wave. "Nice to meet you."

The introductions continued—he took her all over the building—until it was almost lunch time. They returned to the lounge ("This is not just a place to argue over things about each other!" he had once exclaimed. "We also eat together in harmony!") where she was free, supposedly, to sit anywhere she wanted. Wanting to have a girl-chat, she sat between Kimi and another womon and had quickly made a couple of new friends. Hidoi wasn't feeling hungry at the moment, so he stayed at his place by the window, only glancing over when she had returned. He had half a mind to call Ryuu a pervert as well, what with him having come in with his tail around her waist. Looking at her bright face, he couldn't help but compare her to Kohana.

_But she'll never replace her,_ he told himself. _She doesn't have her spirit in that smile._

"Do you think you could tell me more about this Kohana womon?" he heard her ask the girls. "I heard she was fired from stealing a purse. But I feel like there's more to her than meets the eye." He sharply looked back outside, trying to block her voice.

"You came to the right people," Kimi told her, smiling. "She's a very sweet person."

"She had a smile that could spread to even the grumpiest of persons," Nohara spoke up, nodding. "Very optimistic about everything. She believed the world is this bad because it would only get better later."

"Reminds me about an essay this one mon in my class did. Said the exact same thing." The feline shrugged. "Didn't want to believe him, but I did." _Until I found out he was of the world,_ her mind sighed, recalling the gropings he did when she was on a date with him.

Before one of them could speak again, the XV-mon rose up from next to her like he was hiding under the table the whole time. "So-o-o where do you live?" he asked nonchalantly, eyebrows raised.

Junjo groaned, rolling his eyes at the sight before he excused himself out of the room.

Kumo sweat-dropped. "Err... at the apartment down not too far by Cloud Boulevard," she recalled.

"What a coincidence!" he gasped. "I do too! What floor?"

Glancing around, she whispered, "Third floor."

"You're scaring me," he breathed out. "What room number?"

That was when her eyes caught the lone figure standing by the window, leaning against the wall and his arms crossed. His gaze, shrewd and narrow, was focused on the outside and nowhere else in the room. She wondered why Ryuu hadn't introduced herself to him. Unless he just got here? "Ryuu? Who's that?" she wondered.

"The omen," he replied immediately, but quickly corrected himself. "Erm, I mean Hidoi Honda. He's your partner."

"How come you didn't introduce him?"

"I didn't know he was there," he lied, shrugging. "You can go say 'hi' to him, but he won't reply back. He's that one guy everyone hates at their job because he's all moody and keeping to himself."

Frowning, she got up from her seat, eyes still on the mon. She didn't know many people who could be like this Hidoi figure, but somehow she doubted anyone was like him. Sure, maybe Gothic people could, but he didn't look like one. Not that adults were classified as such anyway. Kumo got as close as she dared to the Wizardmon, unsure of what to say. She could sense the stares from the others behind her, but didn't dare show it. One thought ran through her mind, backing up Ryuu's immediate response to the name.

What if he _was_ an omen?

She looked down at once, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I can't do it," she breathed out in a hushed tone.

"Not many can."

Her head jerked up at the voice, only to have her eyes catch his side-ways gaze. She took a sharp, slow breath, feeling a shiver in her spine. "W-what?"

"If you made it this far, then surely you've been able to do it." His stitched lips barely moved, but because her hearing was well-improved, she was able to understand his words. The crude eyes looked back out the window. "You're the first to at least bear to stand by me. Everyone else tend to stay no longer than a few seconds at the most. Did you want something?"

Her head subconsciously shook itself. "N-no! I just... wanted to meet my partner."

Hidoi tensed at the word, brow furrowing. "Now you have," he grumbled. "You'll learn as time goes by."

"Not like that! I wanted to get to know you a little!" she huffed. "That's what partners do, right?"

"Go ask someone else, I'm not giving you anymore information."

She scowled, feeling herself puffing up. "Fine! I will!" Clenching her fists, she stormed back to her seat, banging her head on the table hard enough to cry out.

It was stupid of her to make a poor impression to a mon she was going to sit next to every night. And on the first day, too. Taking a breath, her head turned slightly so she could glance over at the Wizardmon. He hadn't moved from his position, but he was struggling somehow by the way his body tensed.

She knew self-punishment when she saw it.

Next chapter is another character intro, who is personally a favorite of mine here and my favorite scene I've done so far. Yuperz.


	3. Chapter Three: The Orphan

I apologize for not updating quickly enough. I was struggling with school and all that. Next to the fact this WRITER'S BLOCK IS PREVENTING ME FROM PREVIEWING MY WORK DX! *stabs the cursed disease*

Disclaimer: Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

"You don't need help?"

The Gatomon shook her head, smiling at the dragon's offer. "No, thank you. I'll be fine on my own."

"You sure?" he wondered, leaning on the counter.

"Yes! I was the best student in the class."

"Really? So was I."

Junjo smacked him aside the head, making Kumo jump in her seat. "Knock it off, Ryuu. She may be pretty, but that gives you no right to lie to her like that."

Rubbing his head, he sighed. "Okay, maybe I wasn't the best, but I did well."

"Bribing the teacher was one of his talents," the angel whispered to her on the way to his seat.

"I heard that!"

She looked over at Hidoi, who was busy looking over the papers. He had scooted his chair over so it was far from her as possible, and it concerned her. _I hope I didn't upset him,_ she thought. _Unless he wants me to be this Kohana character._

"Quick question," the XV-mon demanded to her. "Have you met Myou before? Oh wait, never mind... Um... have you met the boss yet?"

Kumo shook her head no. "Have you?"

"Naw, I'd never dare. If I wanted to be an idiot, then I suppose I would." His scarlet eyes shifted back and forth. Then he leaned forward and muttered, "From what I hear, he's scarier than the scariest of all witches!"

"Why would a guy be a witch?" she inquired, blinking.

"Warlock, then!"

"Five minutes!" came the shout from front of the room, interrupting the conversation.

Yelping, he hurried over to his seat, catching his foot on the edge of the counter. In front of a sly cameraman, a camera had been rolling out of testing. The mon doubled over with laughter at the sight. "Oh, man! This is SO going on tonight's news!"

"No-o-o-o! It would ruin my reputation as a weatherman!" he begged, pulling himself up.

Junjo encouraged the cameraman to turn in the film to show at the beginning of the news. He agreed and hurried out of the room before Ryuu could react. "Junjo!" he yelled. "Why are you letting him do this?!"

He shrugged. "Everyone needs to lighten up every now and then, right?"

Kumori giggled, glancing over at her papers once more. It was a miracle there haven't yet been a case of any rapes that day, but the kidnappings were still occurring, even at this very moment. She shivered at the thought of the poor children away from their parents and homes only to be harassed by a sick-minded stranger. And if they were stolen away from school, she blamed the lack of protection teachers were supposed to give students. Somehow, it seemed like children were only the past and not the future.

A hand touched her shoulder, making her jump and squeak. Nohara laughed at her expression. "It's okay, dear," she sweetly said. "Just came over to see if you were ready."

"Oh, but I am!" the feline sighed.

"You sure? You looked nervous."

A smile came onto her lips. "I was looking to see if there was a story I'd be uncomfortable in reporting."

The fairy nodded slowly. "That's normal at first," she started, "but if it continues, then people will know you are afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Whatever it is you're frightened of." She patted her arm. "It'll be okay, dear. But tell me, did you have this problem in school?"

The cat hung her head. Frankly, her school was careful in not practicing on the shocking news, though once they reported to the school about a threat that happened there. She had told her teacher about her fears, and was asked to write down a fake story or one from the news about it and, if so, use it in a report. She did so, but still felt uncomfortable writing down certain words. Looking back up at the womon, she nodded cautiously.

"I see," she murmured. "Come to me when you want to talk, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please, just call me Nohara."

Kumo smiled and thanked her. The Ultimate evaporated with a wink and left her to herself. She readied herself when the cameramen announced the start of the evening news. She was a bit relieved to know they gave her name to the people first thing. But of course, like most other evening news, glimpses of some of the news, big and small, were mentioned. And as she spoke about the up-coming results of the search for a missing womon, she wondered if anyone recognized her.

Then the camera's light came on, and Hidoi greeted Server. "Good evening, folks, I'm Hidoi Honda."

"And I'm Kumo Ishida. First on Gaea, the convicted murderer of former policeman Gimon Kyoko has been found and brought to the police station early this morning—"

It was old news she thought, but not all of Server had heard about it. No, she shouldn't think about how many people tune into the news at this time. She wouldn't want to risk cracking her voice on her first night. Especially if Shizuka was watching, if she knew. But her teacher was and she'd get a phone call whenever she'd get home to hear his comment. She imagined her friends were impressed at seeing their little Kumori already broadcasting herself. It made her smile to herself when the footage was switched to a video clip of the murderer. Her spirits were lifted at knowing how good it felt to get it out.

As time went on, the two switched back and forth between reports, taking small breaks during the commercials. A few people had come over to cheer her on, saying how well she was doing. Then her eyes caught Hidoi staring almost impatiently at the cameras, waiting for them to turn back on. She grew curious about his retreating behavior, starting to understand his comments earlier that day. When the half-way mark arrived, it was Ryuu's turn. Instead of sticking with the original intro, they had indeed put in the short clip of him tripping over his feet running.

Laughter could be heard in the studio for those who had not yet seen it. The cameras turned onto a scowling Ryuu. "I thought I told them not to put that on," he grumbled.

"Well, tough," Junjo called over to him, snickering. "Get used to embarrassment."

"I thought the morning folks were the only ones allowed to do practical jokes to each other!"

"Ah, ice in the coffee," he reminisced. "That got them perked up." Most of the folks giggled.

"Ha ha ha, enough guys!" he pleaded. "Right now, I want to tell these folks what they'll be expecting tonight, tomorrow, and all week."

"Then go ahead! We're not stopping you! Much."

Ryuu threateningly raised a coaster and slowly placed it back down. "Next time, my hand flies on its own!" he warned, then turned back towards the cameras, forcing a grin on his face. "Sorry about that, folks. Just an old _inside_ joke we have." He leered menacingly at the angel before continuing on with the weather reports, getting up and walking over to the blue screen where, the chart of Server and its weather conditions were showing. Of course, Kumo couldn't see anything but a blank screen. She guessed he had studied the map to the extreme and was able to manipulate the icons correctly with a click of a remote, something he held in a hand but that no one seemed to take notice of. Strange how the news worked that way. Made her wonder if the reports she was to give every night was also manipulated to fit national television. Maybe actually instead of a shooting in a school, it was a knife fight complete with bombs.

But really, who would be gullible enough to believe that?

It wasn't long before it was another commercial break and she was able to zone out for a little bit longer. She took a quick glance at the clock nearby, and sighed slowly. _Keep holding on, Kumo,_ her mind said. _The hour's almost up. You can do it._

And she did, starting with the story about a rare miracle when the cameras turned back on.

*~*~*

Shibou wasn't the one to watch the news, but he sometimes did whenever a new member started his or her first day. This one was different. So different, he didn't want Teki or Myou there to watch it with him. He wanted to be alone so he could listen to his niece report the news given. Somehow, he knew she'd become a reporter. Those days when she wasn't frightened of him, she'd return from school and tell him in her proudest voice nearly every detail about what she did during recess, what book they read, and every hilarious event she somehow came across, even if it was a stupid joke. In his mind, the boss could still hear her childish innocent voice burst with energy at the most exciting part of her story. He couldn't understand why she was so happy at school but never at home. Sure, he'd smack her here and there, and every night he'd abuse her if he was in the mood, but she never thanked him for anything. The day she left for college, she didn't bother to say good-bye to him nor wake him up. She had just up and left in a hurry, taking her few belongings.

She had indeed changed the four years she was gone, but Shibou was positive she still remembered him, feared him even. The evidence was present in her eyes, the sorrow from the past hadn't altered one bit, even if she smiled. This pleased him. If he could still recognize her, then maybe she'd point him out in a crowd.

He gave a sigh of anguish. "Oh, my dear Kumori-Garasu," he murmured, staring at the screen when she appeared. "If I could just hold you again and feel your fur. To hear every little detail about your day with a pure voice. If only I could just... _kiss you again._" He smiled wickedly. "I could steal you away now. You're just in reach of my grasp, sweetheart. We'll be together again like before. Won't you like that?"

Since he was talking to a screen, he only chuckled at his statements. "Of course, there is a consequence you must pay for living with me." He formed a crimson, almost flowing whip in his hands, holding it out and flexing it. It glowed brightly even in the well-lit room. "You must obey my every demand, need, and wish. If you refuse, you must surrender to my wrath." A smirk spread on his pale face. "Don't want anymore scars on that lovely form of yours, now do you?"

*~*~*

"You were awesome tonight, Kumo!" her friend continued to gush the tenth time that night.

The feline smiled in response, though it wouldn't be able to reach her through the receiver and wires. Shifting in her spot to turn off the water, she stared at the freshly drawn bath, hugging her towel wrapped around her body. "I've had practice, Umiko," she sighed into the phone. "I knew I could do it."

"We all had faith in you! We really did! Didn't we, girls?" Kumo could hear her old roommates exclaim out their agreements, and realized how much she missed them.

"You shouldn't have," she whispered, blushing.

"Hey, living all alone in the big city is hard. You need someone to keep you in their prayers, now don't you? And that's a rhetorical question, girl, no answering."

She giggled. "I understand."

"Please don't get offended when I say this, but that Hidoi guy..." There was a pause, though some of the girls were fighting over make-up in the background. "He may have the looks, but his attitude needs some work."

"Please don't judge him like that, he's had a hard time," Kumori told her. "Haven't you heard about that one TV reporter who stole a leather purse from the mall? That was his previous partner. He hasn't been able to get over it."

Umiko forced a laugh. "Who told you this? The bad boy himself?"

Her ears drooped. "No. He keeps to himself. The others at work told me."

She "mmm hmm"ed at this. "Say, are you still dating?"

She gave a mental groan, wishing she had better stories. "Yeah, but they're not going well."

"Guys going fresh on ya again, huh?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"Hey, I need to get going. We have an exam tomorrow, and I have to get to bed. You take care, okay?"

"Of course, Umi. I always do."

"Good girl. We love you!"

"Love you too. Bye, Umiko." She hung up and sighed, leaning up against the tile wall. Looking down, she lightly skimmed the water with her paw, keeping her eye on the scar. Although Kumo hated it, her eyes seemed to enjoy staring at the shape, and her mind tormented her with flashes of the horrible event she got it from. But she didn't regret that day when her uncle asked her, nicely at first, to come to bed with him. She reluctantly refused only to make him fly into a rage. He hurt her that night, thus delaying his sick plan, but she cried most of the night.

Growling, she forced it out of her head and threw the towel angrily onto the floor, getting into the water. She closed her eyes tightly, resting up against the back and holding herself in habit. Her thoughts immediately went to Shizuka, and she tried to think up an activity they could do tomorrow. But her mind rebelled and kept pushing out the memories she tried long and hard to forget. The day she first met her uncle, she knew there was something wrong with him, the way he smiled at her and how his eyes glinted. But she was only eight; what did she know? He did nothing to her at first, until she had grown more comfortable being around him after a good several months. She resisted the touches at one point, until his hypnotizing words got to her. Then things grew steadily worse as she grew in her teenage years. She kept on drowning into her sudden cravings and depression. Sinking deeper was all she could do at the moment...

Kumo opened her eyes quickly and sat up, gasping and coughing violently. She slid in her self-conscious state to the bottom, almost drowning herself in accidental. Feeling sick to her chest and gut after she was able to breathe again, she drained the tub and got ready for bed. But no matter how hard she tried, she kept on feeling herself submerge to even deeper waters of her past. Waking up into the darkness only made it worse, and crying helped less.

How desperate she was to want her parents as she huddled in a corner, clutching the wedding picture.

*~*~*

Wednesdays were a piece of salvation for her every time she walked to the orphanage. She knew Shizuka would be bouncing in bed at that very moment, squealing in joy and happily running around trying to get ready for her arrival. But since the child was still recovering from the slight cold she had, she made sure to get the board games out and the snacks prepared before she left. And as she walked up the steps to the third-story spacious building of brick, she hoped her fears from last night would disperse temporarily for the day. Walking into the lobby, she spotted a few couples sitting in wait patiently to interview the child they wanted to adopt. A few other orphans were running around in the other room next door, already hyped up from their breakfast.

Smiling, Kumori walked up to the front desk where the Witchmon Yuna was clacking away on a computer. Her calm gray eyes looked up at once, and the infamous smile of hers grew. "Kumori-Garasu, good morning, dear!" she greeted sweetly.

"Good morning, Yuna," she returned, bowing. "Is Shizuka ready for the day?"

"She's still running around getting ready," she announced. "I gave her the medicine a little bit ago, so you don't have to worry about a thing."

Thanking the kind old womon, the Gatomon made her way upstairs to the second floor where her adopted sister was. Her room was down the colorful hallway—courtesy of the smaller children there—where she shared it with a few other girls, both of whom ran out giggling at once, saying greetings to her as they passed. Walking into the small but tidy bedroom, she noticed the little Terriermon kneeling on her bed, staring out the window. She was still in her nightgown, her clothes laid out on her blankets and the stuffed animal she carried was sitting on the windowsill. Usually, her floppy ears were wiggling in excitement around this time, but they hung down the sides like curtains shielding her from view.

Frowning, Kumo walked over to Shizuka, sitting down next to her. "Hey, sis," she said.

She didn't look over. "Hi."

There was sorrow in her voice, if not hoarse from coughing. She felt the Terriermon's forehead, feeling slight heat. "Still not feeling well?"

Shizuka shook her head. "Not really."

The cat forced a smile, knowing a visit to her home would cheer her up. "I'll help you get dressed, is that okay?" she quired.

When the girl nodded, she slipped off the nightgown and put on the shorts and T-shirt, making sure they weren't wrinkled. All this time, the Rookie had not glanced over her way, but continued to gaze almost dreamily out the window. Kumo was worried. She hadn't heard of Shizuka doing this at any time or for any reason. Grasping her hand, she whispered, "What's wrong?"

Still without even a glance, she muttered, "It's my Papa and Mama's anniversary today, from what the nice ladies told me."

She hoped it was the day of their matrimony and not their deaths. "I'm sure they're celebrating up in heaven, little one," she told her.

"I hope so, too." The Terriermon then turned away from the window and held her cat doll close. "Can we go now, sis?"

Nodding, she took her hand and together they walked out of the orphanage, giggling and sometimes skipping they way back home.

*~*~*

Who knows what strange force kept Hidoi from going back to bed after the alarm, but he wanted to sleep, hopefully permanently. But he could only lie there, staring up at the ceiling, eyes refusing to close. He figured he could go to the studio after lunch so he could breathe a little bit more at home. Though he tried to keep his mind occupied on other things, it kept torturing him with memories of him and Kohana. Groaning, he had to force himself to take a long, steamy shower to chase it away. Like it did any good. He was finished dressing by the time it was almost eight, and he had time to kill.

Maybe this meant he needed to get out and run more often. He heard it gets rid of stress better than anything else.

He decided to test it out. The goal was for him to jog down to the park a few miles away and come back. If it worked, he may push himself further. Had there been a neighborhood nearby, he'd jog the length of it, but all he had around him was the city. More like the ghetto anyway, what with violence down in the streets and police chases. Everywhere one looked, there was a gang somewhere not too far. And everyday they chose a person to torment. Thankfully, they haven't spotted him yet.

Hidoi adjusted his watch as he quickly hurried down the stairs to the lobby, not casting his eyes about even a glance. His ears failed to hear the doors open and the giggle of a child. When he did look up, he barely dodged the small girl and with a yelp, ran into another person, collapsing to the floor. As there was no one around to witness it, he had half-a-mind to get himself up and exit the building. But he had to look over at the person he tripped over and froze.

What was the new womon doing in the building? Oh yeah, now he remembered that stupid question Ryuu had asked. She mentioned she lived in the same apartment building as he did, supposedly neighbors. The Wizardmon never gave it much thought to know she was only a couple of floors above him. When Kumori-Garasu picked herself up, her azure eyes traveled to his face where they stared in shock at one another, jaws dropped.

The small Terriermon rushed to her side, clutching a small cat doll in a hand. "Sis, are you okay?" she whispered worriedly.

Kumo broke the gaze for a few seconds, having to turn to the girl. "Yeah, I am, Shizuka."

Hidoi quickly got up, regaining balance. "Sorry, didn't see you there," he muttered, eyes dropping to the floor out of habit.

"It's our fault, right Shizuka?"

"Yeah. We were having fun." The Rookie clutched the doll close and titled her brightly lit face up at him, making him face the outside. He didn't hate kids, he loved them. It just made him jealous to know how innocent they were, though he knew out of experience they lose it quickly.

"So, she's your sister, huh?" he wondered, not entirely believing it.

"Not exactly," the womon said, smiling. "She's my adopted little sister for the Big Brother, Big Sister Club. We see each other on Wednesdays." She gently pushed her towards him. "Shizuka, this is Hidoi Honda, my partner for the evening news."

"Hey, I know you!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing up at him. "You're the big grumpy guy!"

The two adults gaped at her, though Kumo laughed nervously. "She's only seven," she added to him.

"I get that a lot," he grumbled, slowly reaching for the door. But he was abruptly stopped when the Terriermon gave him a hug around the legs tightly. "Hey, what the...?"

"Nice to meet you, sir! I know you two will get along well like sissy and I do!"

He frowned at once, his hand clenching the handle tightly. The Gatomon saw this and quickly pulled her away. "Shizuka, you're in his personal space," she told her sweetly. "Why don't you head up to my place and make yourself comfortable, okay?"

Shizuka looked up at her with small coal-black eyes of pureness, not wanting to let go. "Okay, Kumo." With that, she released Hidoi and waddled up the stairs and out of sight.

She gave a small sigh at once, shaking her head. "I love her to bits, I really do," she murmured. "But you can't blame her for her actions. She's still a child who enjoys the world in the way we can't see it anymore. She knows her stranger danger, but she'll still go up to someone and hug them. I'm sure her parents taught her very well before they died."

It perked up his interest at once, his head snapping down to look at her. "She's an orphan?"

Kumo nodded. "Her parents died from an epidemic. She survived somehow. All orphans are survivors, after all. But they don't stay that way long unless they find a good home. I barely was one."

"One what?"

Her head was held up high this whole time, but at the question, she slightly dipped it. "Survivor. I lost my parents, but in a horrible accident. I was forced by law to live with an uncle who didn't hold to his word." The words and tone were bitter, and a slight scowl appeared on her face. Hands clenched briefly into a tight fist before unrolling.

It brought a sudden barrage of questions to his mind about this little womon. An orphan somehow not well taken care of... it brought back short flashes of memories after his sister died. His parents seemed to stop loving him after that day, and his neighbors and friends would try their hardest to keep themselves away from him. He spent his teenage years alone and haunted by the memory, until he couldn't take it anymore and left home at a young age. But he wasn't classified as an official orphan, as his parents are still alive. She was different in that genre.

Without realizing it, his voice reacted on its own, asking the question caught in his throat. "What did he do to break the rules?"

Kumo only shook her head. "I have to go," she breathed out. "I'm sorry I brought it up." She quickly hurried after the small girl, disappearing up the stairs.

Hidoi felt lonely as he headed out for his run. But even it didn't seem to calm him down like he thought it would.


	4. Chapter Four: Memories of Nightmares

**I apologize for not updating for a while. School is a pain, as well as Writer's Block (even when it comes to reviewing over the work _). That, and I have a bunch of other stories to keep track of, one I'm trying hard to finish the current chapter to post on Serebii. So as a heads-up, I will be slow at updating. **

_**Disclaimer: Obviously, Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandi.**_

**Warning: disturbing sequences ahead (though I don't know how descriptive it is, I only added little things here and there).**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kumori groaned after the accusation was over and saw what she was missing. She picked out three of her cards and turned them to the Evidence Room, slightly pouting. "I thought it was him," she grumbled. "The clues point to him. That Professor Plum is a tricky one."

"Maybe it is," Shizuka pointed out. "Your guess is as good as mine."

The feline smiled at her adopted sister. "Knowing you, you might know who the thief is."

The game continued in a sequence of suspicions, secret passages and interruptions with the inspector. It wasn't until after the note was read by the Terriermon did she go ahead with the accusation two turns later. Like how the Gatomon predicted, she won the game with Professor Plum ("I knew it!" Kumo cried out.) having been in the Conservatory at late afternoon with the rare book. The Rookie whooped with joy and asked for another round. "Please, sissy?" she pleaded, eyes growing wider with excitement.

She almost fell for the puppy eyes. "Sorry, but two hours is long enough. Let's rest with a movie."

Shizuka scowled, but went ahead to help put away everything (mostly the game) before she picked out the movie she always wanted to see. She didn't dare ask for popcorn, seeing it wasn't as good as before and gave her stomach and indigestion problems. So the two sat on the sofa, smiling at the cartoon playing on the screen. "You picked a great one," the feline praised her.

The girl clutched her doll tightly. "I sure did. Just like you picked the right job."

"Exactly."

"Did you choose your partner?"

Kumo shook her head. "Nah. Didn't think he'd be there."

"Would you choose him if you could?"

She gave it a thought, frowning. "Well... there's more than meets the eye," she began slowly. "Hidoi on the outside is a very severe character. But after hearing from the others, it was his nature, but it increased when Kohana was fired. He didn't become himself, thus he's upset all the time. So... I probably wouldn't have at first. Only when you're to get used to him do you accept it."

The Terriermon shifted in her arms to look up at her curiously. "Do you accept him?"

"I only met him yesterday, silly. We'll see, though. In a few months or so."

The two were silent for a while longer, watching the movie play out its plot. Shizuka kept wiggling from time to time, obviously uncomfortable with her positions. The Gatomon paid little attention to her surroundings, feeling herself grow tired from the day. She found herself carried back unconsciously to when she was eight, just recently an orphan. She had cried all day from the sudden loss of her parents, and with her eyes scratchy and dry, she barely knew where the strangers were taking her. Everything was deathly quiet on the road: the adults didn't talk, the birds weren't singing their beautiful songs, nothing. The part of town they found themselves walking in was soundproof; somehow, she couldn't hear her hiccups anymore.

The house they arrived at was comely kept, a small garden growing under the white windowsill, the door recently painted, grass evenly trimmed, trees pruned, shingles unscathed... everything looked perfect, as though they all expected her. But being so young, she sensed there was something wrong with the feeling of it. She shivered when the doorbell chimed, gulped at the sounds of footsteps from within, and barely breathed when the door opened. Her blood had grown cold when she saw her uncle for the first time, his icy stare sneering down at her and a smirk spread on his pale face.

The adults talked for a few minutes while she quaked on the spot, unable to take her eyes away from her relative. She knew there was something wrong with him, the atmosphere was evil and freezing. But she didn't dare talk until after the strangers have left, leaving her in the tidy living room, whimpering and nervously looking around her surroundings as she transferred weight between her aching legs. His voice, though politely modest, sounded harsh in her ears. "How's my niece?" he inquired, hands clasped together.

"S-scared," she whispered shakily.

"Of course, everyone is when something happens so spontaneously out of script. But within time, you learn to grow with it." He knelt down closer to her, but she didn't dare look back up. "I promise you I'll be the best uncle and foster parent anyone will ever see. I'll pick up where your parents ended at."

"Th-they were struck in the street. Mama was going t-to have my baby sister... Daddy was with her."

"I know that, hon. Now come on, let's see your room."

The next several months, though she didn't trust him with her heart, she grew to return home with less of a tremble each and every day. Kumori-Garasu was so sure Uncle Shigure was the one she could always count on to be there whenever she needed to talk to someone. She had once convinced herself she was ready to accept him as a new father. However, by the time she turned nine, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, and would sometimes pet her, softly at first, but more embracing as time went by. The day she became a young womon and told him, home turned to Hell. He explained to her that first day it was time for her to learn about sex education, and he home schooled her in that one category. She grew uncomfortable at once and tried her hardest to refuse it all. Despite her rejections, he continued for a few more years, quizzing her, testing her and teaching all she needed to know, until the last lesson came to being.

A hand gently touched her shoulder and Kumori jolted awake, gasping. Shizuka gazed at her sadly, sitting on her knees. "Sis, you okay? You don't look good."

Panting, she rubbed at her eyes for any stray tears. "I-I'm sorry... dozed off and day-dreamed..."

"It was bad, wasn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"You were tossing and crying." A small melancholy look was on her petite face, the doll clutched against her chest. "What were you dreaming about?"

Shaking her head, she touched the girl's face gently. "Shizuka... you're a very lucky girl to live in an orphanage and being able to participate in the Big Brother, Big Sister Club to be with me on Wednesdays. Believe me when I say that, okay? I was one of the unfortunate orphans when I was your age."

"Why?" Bless her pure spirit and curiosity that she wanted to know. But Kumo knew she wasn't ready to be traumatized just yet.

"When you're a little bit older," she sighed, hugging her. "For now..." She took a quick glance at the clock. "...it's time to get you ready to go back home."

The girl stuck out her bottom lip, frowning, glancing back at the television. The movie was part-way over, and getting to a part she would've liked. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, so I can go to work.`Kay?"

Though she wanted to argue some more, Shizuka finally gave in, slipping off the couch. Sitting up, the feline tried her hardest to get her sudden dream out of her head, focusing instead on getting her sister ready to return home.

*~*~*

She arrived at the studio after seven thirty, wishing she didn't run on a full stomach. Barely did she step into the elevator when suddenly Ryuu slipped in with her. "Good evening, Kumo!" he greeted cheerfully.

She put on a smile. "Hey Ryuu," she replied back, pushing a floor button. "How are you this evening?"

He shrugged, letting out an exasperated breath. "Ehh... everyone's making fun of me from last night," he groaned. "I hate it so much... even my date today saw it and wouldn't stop poking fun of me."

"You had a date?"

"Of course. An old friend from high school. Would've gone well had she shut up about last night."

Kumo smiled, almost feeling sorry for him. "It was pretty funny," she admitted.

"Yeah, I got over it after a while," he blurted out, hands behind his head. "I can promise you it won't bother me again."

The bell dinged, and once the doors slid open, she exited and headed down the hallway, Ryuu trekking behind. A few other staff members snickered and pointed at him. "Watch those feet of yours!" one called out from behind. "Don't want another accident report! Hey, did you know Haru did a traffic report on you this morning? 'There has been an accident just reported at the intersection of the room and weather station between a foot and a counter. Expect the traffic to slow westward.'"

His fist was clenched and dangerously shaking when the feline noticed. Quickly she led him into the meeting room with the others and closed the door. He sat down at the end of the table, scowling at the wall. "What's with him?" Kimi asked, walking up to her.

"Take a guess."

Hearing the muffled laughter from behind the door, she took the hint and nodded. "One thing I need to tell you very quick."

Kumori nodded. "Okay. What's the scoop?"

Whispering harshly, she told her, "Hidoi is in one of his moods again. I suggest you be careful around him."

She was confused. "Why?"

"Issues, I guess. He's always having them. He had just barely arrived when he snapped at me for no reason just because I greeted him." She shrugged. "Promise me you'll keep out of his way?"

Not really getting the warning, she nodded anyway. "Sure, I'll try my hardest. I won't bother him when the nightly news come on. Should I ignore him though, if he talks to me?"

Kimi made an anguished face, waving her taloned hand this-and-that hesitantly. "Unless he _wants _you to talk to him, probably. But I don't know much about him. Kohana did, though. She might know about these certain things."

The feline thought about it, scanning her eyes around the table looking for Hidoi. "He's not here at the moment," the phoenix answered her immediately. "Off moping somewhere, I'm sure."

Kumo frowned, ears slightly drooping. "Did he do this yesterday as well?"

"No. Whenever something comes into his head that is very emotional, he leaves for a while. Just left shortly before you and Ryuu walked in."

She still had more questions to ask about her partner. "What kind of emotional things?"

"Kohana for example." The Garudamon rolled her eyes. "Still can't let her go. I don't blame him, she's a good girl. But they've known each other for years. They even liked each other, but I doubt they knew about it."

The Gatomon nodded. "It's hard to lose a friend."

She grinned. "Not just a friend, Kumo. More like secret lovers."

That was Ryuu came up and draped his hand over Kumo's shoulder, grinning devilishly. "Speaking of which, want to be secret lovers?"

She shrugged him off politely, shivering to get the feel of his touch off. "I don't think so. Sorry."

He snapped his fingers. "So much for plan A. I mean, so sad!"

Kimi shook her head, leaving to get away from him, smiling at her friend. After the dragon watched her leave, he turned back to the cat. "So, where have you been all day?"

"I was hanging out with my little sister, Shizuka."

He blinked his large crimson eyes. "I didn't know you had a sister!"

She laughed. "Correction, my _adopted_ sister."

Ryuu still couldn't believe it. "Then why are you leaving her at home alone?" he inquired suspiciously.

Sighing, she explained again. "I only see her on Wednesdays. I adopted her through the Big Brother, Big Sister Club."

Junjo had been secretly listening in while half-paying attention to the others. He swerved around in his chair to grin at her. "You're a member too, huh? I have a little brother I hang out with on Saturdays. Crazy little kid and quite the handful, but I love him."

Kumo giggled. "Shizuka is true to her name. I think it's because she's sick a lot, but every now and then the two of us would create a ruckus loud enough to be heard downstairs."

"Ah, so that's you. I kept blaming my neighbors for all the shrieking."

"Well, we sorta are."

The dragon felt upset he was left out of the conversation. Mentally, he made a note to adopt a brother for Wednesdays when he got the chance. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he boldly said, "Come, my dear Kumori! Let's go and take a walk around the block!"

A few others laughed at him in the room. "She'll pass," Nohara spoke up with a smirk. "No one wants to go on a date with you."

"It's not a date, Tatsuya. It's a _walk_."

She scoffed. "More like an excuse to ask her out when no one's listening in."

"Oh yeah! I'd like to see you try to get one!"

"Bite me, Tanaka."

"Before I do that, step up!"

"Ditto to you!"

The cat and angel sweat-dropped, though Kumo looked up at him in puzzlement. He only sighed slowly, stabbing his fingers through his hair. "One of their infamous close-friendship bickers. Nothing to worry about." He pinched his brows in a second thought. "Actually, the other thing to worry about is when Myou comes in."

"Why is that?"

As though answering her question, the said ghoul slammed open the door, glaring at the arguing friends, irked from their constant fighting. The two paused in mid-yelling, looking over at him and shivering slightly. Even the others stood erect, some dropping items from their arms in the process. The Gatomon wasn't too sure what to do, though she trembled at the ominous presence that suddenly befell the group. The three had a silent staring contest, trying to trip up the other. The spell broke when Ryuu sneezed. "All right, who started it?" Myou growled, crossing his arms tightly.

Both pointed at each other immediately, exclaiming in unison that Ryuu (or Nohara in his case) caused it.

He sighed, knowing nothing will get anywhere. "This is what, the umpteenth time this whole frickin' year I told you two to _stop it_, but you don't _listen_, and keep _doing it_ anyway?"

"She told me I'd never get another date first!" the XV-mon tattled, jabbing a finger at her again like he was in grade school.

"It was just to advise you that Kumo was never planning on dating you in the first place," she shot back.

"I wasn't talking about dating in the _first_ place anyway! _You_ brought it up!"

"You and your desperate wishful thinking you'd get to kiss a girl your first night out. You sicken me."

"Come say it to my face, you ungrateful little—"

Haru's sudden scream stopped him from cussing at her. Everyone in the room who saw the sudden movement flinched or even yelled out in surprise as well. Kumo's eyes widened as she backed further away slowly from the weapon. Ryuu froze in horror as the scythe suspended right near his jugular vein. Nohara lowered herself swiftly to the table top, breathing heavily. The piercing glare of Myou's eyes sent shivers down all the spines in the room, and as his vision darted from person to person, he slowly lowered the edge tool back to his side. When he spoke, his voice was icy. "That was a warning," he growled. "Next time, the blood will spill."

With that in mind, he left the room in a swish of the cloak. The eerie presence still lingered uncomfortably, even when the two sat down wordlessly. The feline still remained standing, shivering in place. Myou had brought out the scythe in a flash; she only caught a glimpse of reflecting light from the surface. In that glare, she saw a moment of her life go by of when she had first experienced the abusive power of her uncle.

But instead of gold, it was of crimson light with a sting on the surface as harsh and burning as electricity. He always had the whip in hand, but where in possession, she never knew. She put herself at risk disobeying him, fearful of being striped with the terrible lash of crimson. Quickly she took a glance at the scar on her paw. Kumo could still feel the searing pain of that night in the back of her mind, and she grew sick. Taking deep breaths, she sat down and laid her head on her arms, closing her eyes. It helped as much as drenched wood when one tried to make a roaring fire. The memory only came back sharper, yet she dove into it.

Uncle Shigure had warned her about a final test about the subject, but she never knew when it was. It was her sixteenth birthday, and she had returned from spending time with her friends. The first thing she noticed walking through the door was him sitting patiently on the chair, legs crossed, waiting for her. "How was your surprise party?" he asked calmly, a small smile on his face.

She nodded slowly. "Great, for a surprise party."

"Do you feel any different, any older?"

"Not really..."

Gracefully, he stood and walked over to her. He was roughly three times her height, maybe more, always towering over her like many other mons. Intimidation, she believed. The two stared at each other for some time before he knelt down. She swallowed, shaking on the spot. When he spoke, the tone was cool and mysterious. "Would you like to feel older?"

Kumo thought hard about it, pulling the sleeves of her blouse up higher on her shoulder blade, stupid thing always slipping. Shigure noticed it, and his eyes lightened up. "Well... sort of. Maybe if I get used to it, I'll be a bit more mature when I become an adult..."

Tenderly, he took hold of her chin, lifting it up. Her eyes slid to his line of vision, and her body tensed slightly. "How soon?" he wondered next.

Words caught in her throat. "I-I... don't exactly know..."

"Then how about tonight?"

The light in his eyes seemed to soften at the sentence, and again, she found herself unable to speak. She closed her eyes lightly when he ran his hands down her shoulders, slipping down the sleeves so they were bare. Shigure leaned down, grazing his cheek against hers. "Then come with me to my room, Kumori-Garasu," he murmured in her ear. "This is the final test... to test your loyalty."

"My... what?"

Without another answer, he took her hands and led her down the hallway, toward the room of her innocence's demise. He gently lifted her to the bed and sat down next to her. One glance in her beautiful eyes, and he saw she knew nothing. A triumphant smirk appeared on his face. He had that gift of hypnotizing from his high school years, and it never faltered. So taking her face into his hands, he planted a kiss on her cheek. It was enough to snap her out of the temporary spell. She gasped, seeing where she was and began to try and escape. However, he was stronger than her, and through the power of force, he was able to hold her down and perform his terrible deed.

During this dreadful event, she tried to flee several times, but he had the whip in hand and injured her in the process. No screams she made was able to go through the thick walls. Her blood ended up staining a good amount of the sheets by the time he was through with her. When dawn came, she woke up weak from loss of blood, pain, and having lost her virtues. Kumo cried herself dry, and never again was she able to enjoy the rest of her high school days. Her interest in a boy ended and she avoided all her friends.

The day she turned eighteen, she left the house with the few belongings she could find before dawn broke. She hoped that her life could turn around, so she could return to the days of happiness.

Kumori ended up stirring herself awake, lifting her head to see the room nearly empty. She half-expected to see Ryuu there, waiting for her to wake from an unpleasant slumber. However, she did not seem to await Hidoi standing by his spot at the window the first day she met him. Everyone else had left who knows when, possibly after he arrived, and forgot to wake her. Frowning, she sat up with a small moan, rubbing her eyes.

He glanced over at the sound. "Wasn't a good dream, huh?"

"What?" She blinked up at him, wondering how he knew. "Yeah, it wasn't a very nice dream. How'd you guess?"

He was looking back out the window, out at the rising darkness. "You kept moving around. A sign of a nightmare you wish to wake from."

Looking around the room, she inquired, "Why did no one wake me, then?"

Hidoi only shrugged. "Maybe they don't understand nightmares."

"Nonsense, everybody gets one here and there."

The Wizardmon turned to face her, arms folded tightly across his chest and a glare in his eye. She pressed her back more firmly against the chair. "Some are not as worse as others," he growled.

Kumo could only shake her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Strolling over, he slammed his palms on the table, startling her. "You were dreaming about your parents, weren't you?"

"N-no... even worse..."

He leaned forward, forcing her to shrink back. "Then you know very well what kind of nightmares I'm talking about," he hissed out. "And I'm telling you that nobody, and I mean _nobody_, gives a damn about the terrible events happening in other people's lives."

Her breathing quickened slightly as she grew fearful of the mon in front of her. The stabbing stare dove deeper into her, making her worry she'd drop dead before him. She knew the look well, but his emotion was difficult to interpret. She couldn't tell if he was raging, steaming or getting ready to rumble. The jade eyes seemed to be too sharp for any emotion to exist.

Taking a breather, she responded calmly, "Where's the proof, then? I'm sure there's someone who cares."

Hidoi's eyes narrowed even more and he stepped back. He glared at her for a few minutes longer before heading for the door. "Don't be late," he grumbled as he walked out. He slammed it closed when he exited.

She gazed at the spot he disappeared at before sighing deeply and sorrowfully. He was so cruel and so harsh, it gave her a second thought that Shigure wasn't the only evil mon she's ever met. Well... Hidoi wasn't evil, just... misunderstood. And though he didn't yell at her, he was one of the few who had spoken so rashly to her. It was making her very uneasy when he was arguing with her. Kumo gained second thoughts about him as a partner she could get along with. But her mother's warning about "judging a book by its cover" came to mind, and she immediately guided her mind to other matters.

Like maybe if Shizuka was doing well tonight.

Sighing, she lay her head back down on her arms, unsure what to do, tired, and upset all at once. When her eyes closed, she dreamed once more, unable to contain herself.

*~*~*

"Where's Kumo?" Ryuu wondered for the third time that night. "It's ten minutes till."

"You probably scared her off," Junjo suggested an answer, smirking. He dodged a swinging punch.

Hidoi could care less if she was there or not. He did warn her about tardiness, after all. She chose to ignore him. It was her own problem she wanted to ditch, something that was fine with him. He was the solo type anyway.

"I'll go find her," Kimi volunteered when the mons were still arguing. While Haru went to separate them, she quickly left to fetch Kumo. She didn't have to search the whole building, she knew where she was. Cautiously, she glanced into the lounge, spotting her still at the table. Sympathy touched her eyes at the sight of her sleeping, worry creasing her angelic face. She went against leaving her to rest and creeped over to her. At the slight touch, the feline shot awake with a gasp, staring wildly at the startled Garudamon. "Whoa, you okay there?" she asked her.

It took a few seconds to remember where she was before she calmed herself down. Feeling her forehead, the Gatomon shrugged. "Thanks for that," she whispered in gratitude. "I needed to wake up."

"Why?"

Breathing in and out, she slowly replied, "You understand nightmares, right?"

"Of course, I do. Everyone gets them." She noticed the anxiety in the depths of the crystal blue eyes and frowned. "Was it a terrible dream?"

At a nod, she was led out with a hand around her shoulder. Kimi listened intently to the description of her dream, feeling sorry for her every step they took. Kumo, though she told it almost word for word, didn't explain who her uncle was except that he was the most evil mon in the world that she knew of. When she finished, they gave each other a hug. She was thankful to the lending ears of a friend, and she was able to report that night, taking care to focus on her job. But once she reached her apartment, the fear returned from the shadows of the room, and she huddled on her bed, the memory back in mind.

Crying herself to sleep only made the dream worse, as she woke up in the middle of the night and hugged her parents' picture tightly.


End file.
